


A Contract Leading to You

by Mitches



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Witcher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitches/pseuds/Mitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witcher AU from Nicole Haught's perspective. Where Nicole is a witcher (aka a monster hunting badass). Based off the books by  Andrzej Sapkowski and the video games developed by CD Projekt Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Witcher!" Nicole turned her head towards the noise. The voice belonged to an old man who probably recognized her by the two swords on her back. One sword made of silver and the other of steel, in other words, one for monsters and the other for mundane creatures like bears, wolves, and sometimes humans.

"Yes?" She replied walking towards the fragile grey haired male. "Is there something you need?" 

"I.. I have a contract for you." The man said with a shaky voice. "I can't pay much, but-" He looked down at his feet.

"Sir, I'm not interested in taking all your coin. Now tell me what I can help you with." He slowly looked up at the red head.

"It happened last night, my son and his family..." He began, tears forming in his eyes. "I heard screaming and when I walked through the door.." His face turned into a look of horror "Their bodies, I've never seen anything that can tear someone apart like that.." Nicole reached her arm out towards the man, putting a reassuring grip on his shoulder as he wiped his tears.

"Hey, it's all going to be okay. All I need is a bit more information and I can hunt down this monster. Tell me, has anything like this happened before?" He shook his head. 

"We haven't lived here long, only 3 months, and we never heard a thing, not even wolves."

"Hmm.." Pondering his last statement. "This beast could be driving away the wildlife in the area, or maybe killing them. Do you mind if I look inside?"

"Go ahead." He mumbled while gesturing towards the house that stood behind him.

The house was small and made entirely of wood, as are most houses in the middle of a forest. It a lot of windows for its size, but with the sun starting to set, candles made up for the lack of light.

Nicole took a step inside, instantly smelling the blood with the help of her witcher senses. Abilities gained after being turned into a witcher that heightened her sight, hearing, and smell. She looked to her left and in the other room she saw what was left of a man and a woman. Walking over to the bodies, she knelt down examining them closer hoping to find evidence of what killed them. 

"Judging by the way they were murdered this definitely is a monster, one with sharp claws or teeth." She thought to herself. "Odd how they are positioned though.. They aren't facing the window which is the obvious point of entry seeing that the window is wide open and there is a trail of blood going back outside in that direction. It's almost like they didn't see the monster come in." 

Nicole stood up looking around the room when she noticed that there was small bed, clearly made for a child, but she didn't see a child's body anywhere.

Heading back outside, she decided to ask the aged man. "Your son, did he have a child?"

"A little boy, yes." He said heavily, getting even more emotional. "He was only 4 years old." 

"Sir, there were only two bodies in there. Is there any chance the monster took your grandson back to its lair? Have seen him anywhere?"

"I haven't, are you saying my grandson might still be alive?" 

"He might." She repeated.

"Please, find him and bring him back to me."

"I will, I promise." She looked him in the eyes. "I'll be back soon, don't worry."

Nicole walked around to the back of the house where she saw the trail of blood leading out the window. "I guess this is my best lead." She sighed as she headed off into the woods.  
\---  
"Okay. So what do I know." Nicole said to herself. "The monster has sharp claws and can rip people apart.. Well, that narrows it down to about every monster in Velen. No wonder this place is called 'No Man's Land'." 

The redhead looked down at the ground making sure she is still on the trail, then looked back up to continue walking. "What's really weird is that the victims looked like they were being attacked by a ghost, but of course it can't be a specter because they don't slice up their victims like that." 

She stopped, looking up at the roof of the trees hoping somehow that they would give her the answer when she spotted a bat hanging from one of the branches way above her head. 

"Of course! I'm so stupid! The victims didn't see the monster because it was invisible meaning it's a vampire. Maybe a Katakan or an Ekimmara. Which ever it is I better find it quick or that kid will be dead before I get there!" She thought to herself turning her slow walk into a fast jog.  
\---  
Nicole followed the trail of blood which lead her to a large cave that left a hole in the side of small cliff face. She heard noises inside and picked up her pace. Scared of seeing the boy already dead she turned the corner and found herself in a large room. In the center stood what looked to be another witcher and a sorceress already fighting a Katakan. 

While trying to figure out what was going on, she looked around the room in search of the old man's grandson who she saw trying to hide behind one of the larger boulders in the room. She quickly sneaked over to the young boy. 

"Hey." She whispered "Are you okay?" The boy nodded obviously too scared to utter a word. "I'm here to get you out of here and get you back to your grandfather. Is that okay?" He nodded again. "Okay, here." She said reaching her arms out so that she could carry him out of the cave. He wrapped his arms around her neck and Nicole stood up carrying his weight in her arms. Waiting until no one would see her leave with the boy she made a break for the mouth of the cave. "Okay," she said once outside, "I have to leave you right here for a moment so I can go back in and kill that monster. Just stay here and hide."  
The redhead ran back into the cave, this time to kill the vampire.  
"About damn time you helped us!" Yelled the other witcher. By the looks of it she was from the School of the Cat. She moved with speed but her hits were light, which was probably why she need the sorceress for help. Nicole stepped in to help pulling out her silver sword. She, with the help of the others surrounded the Katakan and quickly took it down with a few quick strikes. 

"Thank you." The sorceress said still looking down at the vampire. 

"No problem." Nicole replied "I'm Nicole Haught by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you." She said looking up so their eyes meet. "I'm Waverly Earp, that's my sister Wynonna. May I ask how you found us down here?" 

Nicole takes a second to reply, shocked at how beautiful the sorceress is. "I got a contract, the vampire slaughtered a man's family and took the child."

"Probably for a late night snack." Wynonna interrupted , "Please tell me you're going to share that reward of yours, considering we basically killed the Katakan for you." Waverly glared at her sister.

"Wynonna, we probably wouldn't have been able to kill it without her, and we can't just make her give us her money."

"Actually, you guys can have it, you both earned it fair and square. Plus it was nice fighting with others. You're actually the first witcher I've seen in ages." Nicole said looking at Wynonna. Waverly's eyes go wide as she gets an idea. 

"You could travel with us! It'll be fun having someone other than Wynonna to talk to for a change."

"Uhh." Nicole mumbles, blushing at the offer. "Okay, as long as that's okay with her." She looks at Wynonna, then back at Waverly.

"Fine." Wynonna mutters grumpily. "Let's go get that reward of yours so we can get the hell out of this cave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fan fiction I've ever written so I have no idea what I'm doing. Please give me feedback!
> 
> P.S helpful link for those of you who don't know what a Katakan is http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Katakan


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is rather short. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway!

Nicole walked into the building two steps behind the Earp sisters. They were a few miles west from the cave where they had met, now in Oxenfurt at an inn called The Alchemy. She visited the coastal city just a week prior to now in search of a contract from one of the local notice boards. With no luck she decided to wander the country, which lead her to where she is now. 

The inn's layout was very simple. To the left was the innkeeper who stood behind a bar and to the right there were a few tables where people sat enjoying drinks and playing gwent, a card game that the witcher never really understood. In the corner stood a bard who played a soft melody on her lute. At the very back of the room there was a set of stairs leading up to the guest rooms.

"I'll get us a couple rooms." Nicole said walking towards the bar.  
"Don't forget the alcohol!" Wynonna reminded while she and Waverly sat down at the nearest table. 

"Can I get three rooms for tonight?"

"Of course." He answered. "And to drink?"

"I'll take three redanian lagers." She said handing over 280 crowns to pay for the rooms and beers. She carefully walked over to the table, trying hard to not spill the three drinks she carried in her hands.

"We just spent our entire last payment." The redhead admitted as she set the glasses down and took a seat across the table from the Earps. "Looks like we need to find another contract soon."

"Well, hopefully with you around we can actually find a decent one for once." Wynonna muttered quietly.

Nicole frowned and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Why's that?" 

"Uh, school of the cat." She said plainly, gesturing to herself and her armor which was tight fitting and looked to be made of flexible leather dyed a dark blue and some thin chain mail.

"I don't understand."

"You've heard the stories right?" She sighed deeply, "About how some from school of the cat take contracts to kill humans and destroy entire villages."

"But you.." Nicole glanced nervously toward Waverly and then back at Wynonna. "You don't murder innocent people right?"

"Of course not, that's sick." Waverly interjected.

"People just assume we do. Which makes it way more difficult for us to get a reasonable contract." Wynonna took a large drink of her beer.

"And you're from school of the griffin right?" Waverly asked curiously. 

"Yeah, I am. How did know?" Nicole answered shocked that she had guessed so easily. 

"I've been studying witcher lore for years now.. plus your medallion is pretty obvious." The witcher looked down at her necklace that had the head of a griffin on the end of it. All witchers had them as they have the useful ability to hum when they sense the presence of magic and magical beings.

"Right.." She said sheepishly, blushing as she looked back up at Waverly who just smiled and winked at her.

"Uh, you guys realize I'm still here right?" Wynonna looked down at her now empty glass. "Looks like I'm gonna need another drink." She said, standing up and making her way towards the bar.

"So, how long have you and your sister been traveling together?"

"It's been about 5 years so far. Wynonna was taken to become a witcher when I was 6 after a witcher saved our father's life. During the time when she was gone I became interested in magic and travelled to the Aretuza magical academy. After I concluded my studies I hit the road in search of Wynonna. Later that year I found her taking contracts in White Orchard." Waverly glanced over at her sister who looked like she was trying to haggle for a lower price from the innkeeper, then back a Nicole. "It's been hard the last few months, I know Wynonna would never admit this but we've been sleeping in stables for the past 3 weeks just barely getting by. I think I speak for both of us when I say that I'm really glad we met you." She told Nicole, reaching out and lightly touching her hand from across the table, then retracting it as she saw her sister strolling back towards them. Wynonna sat back down, this time with two drinks in hand. 

"Two for one deal." She grinned, clearly proud of herself and trying to show off. 

\---  
They all ended up getting pretty drunk, but Nicole quickly found out that drunk Wynonna was hilarious. She spent the rest of night cracking jokes and telling some of the craziest stories. 

"That's when I met Geralt of Rivia." Wynonna boasted, her words slightly slurred from all the beer she had drank earlier.

" _The _Geralt of Rivia. The famous witcher Geralt of Rivia?!" Nicole laughed. "I don't believe you for a second, he's supposed to be dead. He was killed by an angry mob."__

"That's what I thought but-" Wynonna was cut off suddenly and her smile faded as they heard the sound of screams from outside.

Nicole looked at the others, her eyes wide with confusion. She jumped out of her seat almost knocking over the table full of empty glasses. "Come on." She said urgently motioning for the Earps to follow her outside. 

It was about 3 in the morning and still very dark outside, but Nicole could clearly make out the shape of a body on the ground infront of the inn. The sisters slowly came to stand beside Nicole.

"Guys," Wynonna began. "I think we found our next contract."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all feedback. Let me know if you want this continued!  
> Helpful links:  
> Oxenfurt  
> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/witcher/images/0/0d/Scholar_City_of_Oxenfurt.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160220191000  
> Wynonna's armor   
> http://static.gosunoob.com/img/1/2015/05/mastercrafted-cat-armor-set-look.jpg


End file.
